Legacy class
| status = Active | yard = | laid = | launched = | comm = 2750 | decomm = | length = 400m | beam = 300m | diameter = | draft = 32m | mass = | decks = 3 | crew = 25 (1 Officer; 2 Gunners; 6 Enlisted Crew); 50 person evacuation limit (10 1st Class Passengers; 20 2nd Class Passengers; 20 Steerage Passengers; 16 Ghost Troops) Minimum Crew 1 | speed = Quantum Slipstream Drive | armament = 2 mass launch driver bays fore 1 turret aft Type-M Special(4 dorsal, 4 ventral) | defenses = Battlespace System | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = Legacy1.JPG | caption2 = }} The Legacy-class was the evolution of the . Designed with the small structural size of the escort and the high technology lessons from the , the Legacy is perfect for combat. Energy-wise, the limited size of the spaceframe is a double-edged sword It takes very little energy (comparably) to run the ship, however all the excess energy increases the chances of the ship being detected. Just 2 years after mass production was fully activated, the Legacy-class ships were able to completely subjugate the Borg. 3 more years after that, the Dominion was fully suppressed and the Alpha/Beta Quadrant allies were negotiated into turning over all developed technology and ships for testing. Advanced Specifications ATF/A-CSP (Advanced Technology Fighter/Assault Combat Supremacy Platform) *'Classification:' Cruiser Heavy, Interdictor Destroyer Advanced, Super *'Accommodation:' 25 (1 Officer; 2 Gunners; 6 Enlisted Crew); 50 person evacuation limit (10 1st Class Passengers; 20 2nd Class Passengers; 20 Steerage Passengers; 16 Ghost Troops) Minimum Crew 1 *'Funding for Legacy Class Development Project Provided by:' Defense Advanced Research Production Administration, Advanced Starship Design Bureau, United Federation of Planets Defense Council, Biotech Board of Directors, Schmidt Planetary Triumvirate, Imperial Department of Military Research *'Contractor Manufacture of Legacy Class Provided by:' United Federation of Planets *'Current Starship Identification and Registration Numbers:' **The Legacy-class ships are not named or given registry except by their crews. This is because Legacy-class ships are designed to be produced and destroyed enmasse. **''Legacy''-class escorts are constructed only in high-security mobile armed shipyards such as Worldship class ships. *'Type No:' CCN3C-GXOHU-FYY1B-21350 *'Serial No:' OHZU2-CNA1G-FY1Y2-F4YSS *'Development Project Started:' 2741 *'Production Start Date:' 2750 *'Production End Date:' Still in Production *'Current Status:' Active Combat Service, Full 1st Quarter Production *'Cost:' 463,951 Credits *'Service Life:' 300 Years (Refit As Required, Scheduled at 50 Years) *'Model:' Q/NX-V Future Technology Cruiser, Fast Assault Escort Posting Legacy-class ships are assigned to the Black Lightning Fleet Task Force, commanded by their respective flagship. Interior Each deck of the Legacy-class is built around a central circular or U-shaped hallway with rooms extending away from the hall and both turbolifts and ladder-based crawl spaces connecting them. Deck 2 is built around the central turbolift shaft. This turbolift is made of a clear armored material that allows the lifts occupants a stunning view of the warp reaction vessel which travels around the turbolift. In case of damage, a ladder is built into the turbolift shaft and a circular staircase winds its way up and down the length of the shaft. The roof of each room is a set holo-matrix emitters allowing the occupant to fill the room with any desired images or objects. The walls of the rooms and hallways are made of Replicator nanites which gives a smooth, metallic feel to the ship; however damage reveals the organics components of the Legacy hiding under their mechanical brethren. This design was implemented to reduce sensor profile/cross-section and to use the Legacy's shape to absorb and deflect damage while maximizing each individual firing arc. The Legacy-class was designed to be 98% automated with an "operator" Legacy-class directing the individual ships. Due to the fully-integrated use of micro-transporters for Avionics/Flight Control and Environmental/Cabin use, the majority of the spaceframe is devoid of damageable primary transfer systems and all remaining systems are secondary or lower class. This frees up the volume for use by each individual room, which in turn allows each Quarter to be equivalent to the Captain's room aboard a while the hallways are large, airy passages which can double as cargo space. Electronics (Internal & External) *G-Speak HMI control interface *A.I. integrated command/control entity *Parallel Fly-by-Light & Fly-by-Wireless Avionics system Communications Array (Internal Mechanics) *2 x encrypted-feed High-gain Antennas (AM) *2 x encrypted-feed Low-gain (FM) *2 x encrypted-feed SAT Antenna (XM) Sensor Array (Internal & External Mechanics) *PAS-37Q System Search Sensor (Phased Array) *HSS-114D Hyper-Spectral Scanner (EO) ATI (Along Track Interferometer) *AIS-117M Imaging Sensor (Synthetic Aperture/Moving Target Indicator) *AIS-117I Advanced Fractal Imaging Sensor (Inverse Synthetic Aperture) *CGT-20A Crystal Graviton Trap (Symmetric targeting Scanner) *WAIR-135B Wide Area Infrared Reader (Thermal Laser Net/Designator) *EVS-II Synthetic Image Based Motion Vision (Enhanced Viewing System) *LWWA Spherical active/passive Arrays (Light Weight Wide Aperture) *AN/SQQ-89(V)-3 Ultrasonic Anemometer/Sonar suites *TB-29 High frequency chain, sails, and towed sonar array *AN/SQS-53B/C/D TACTAS (Active/Passive sonar) *AN/SPY-3A/B MFR scanned array (Multi-Function Radar) *AN/APG-77 AESA Radar (Active Electronically Scanned Array) *AN/SLQ-32(V)-4 Nixie countermeasures suites (Active Jamming/Deception) *AN/WLR-1H ESM DCPA (Displaced Phase Center Antenna) *AN/ALR-94 RWR (Radar Warning Reader) *AN/BSY-2 Sonic Pulse Transducers and Microphones *AN/SPS-55 surface search radar GMTI (Ground Moving Target Identification) *SPS-DDX VSR scanned array (Volume Search Radar) *STAP (Space-Time Adaptive Processing) *SPS-49(V)-5 (2D Air Search Radar) *AN/SQQ Light Airborne multi-purpose system w/ Barometric/laser altimeter *ACDS (Advanced Combat Direction System) *SPQ-9 Navigational Radar DGPS (Differential Global Positioning System) *AN/SPQ-9 gun fire control radar *AN/SPG-62 Mk. 91 Mod 1 MFCS (Fire Control director radars) *SUB-ATWCS (Submarine Advanced Tomahawk Weapons Control System) *ES/A-9R Electronic Support and Attack Measure Suite *Mk2 Mod 0 SSDS (Ship Self-Defense System *TIS (Tactical Input Segment) digital reconnaissance processing system *AN/ALR-94 AESA passive receiver system *L-3 Global Hawk GPS/RIDF *2 x quad-core Windows/Linux supercomputing CIP (Exponential Firewall) *IEEE-1394B Battle-space Communication Block IV (Fractal Encryption) *AWACS Jackal E-3 Sentry ECM/ECCM/ECCCM Wide Area Network *C3I NSSN BSY-2 towed electronics array package *COBRA with FLIR infrared scanner/indicator and Advanced Camera System *Ring-laser Gyro Navigator Legacy-class Battlespace The Legacy-class uses a unique layered envelope system that is an extension of the 's multiple armor defense. This Battlespace combines Offensive, Defensive, and Communication capabilities to make maximum use of each. Each envelope extends up to one light-hour away from the previous layer, which for Alpha is the hull of the Legacy class. Structural *Layered molecular armor *High-density armor (ref. ) *Ablative armor (ref. ) *Thermo-Optical active camouflage covering( Ghost in the Shell version) *Extreme Plastic Deformation treated Lanadium (YVH Droid version) *Nano-fiber skin (Knight Rider '08 version) *Radar absorbent low-observability stealth armor coating (ref. F-117) Alpha *Ablative hull armor (ref. ) *Battle blades (ref. Andromeda Ascendant) *Regenerative shields (ref. ) *Active/Reactive Armor *Repeating Point-Defense Lasers *667.7mm M61A2 Phalanx CIWS Gatling Anti-Fighter Turrets *Multi-adaptive shields (ref. ) *Multi-Vector Assault Mode (ref. ) Beta *Temporal shields(ref. ) *Metaphasic shields *Multiphasic shields *Cloaking device(all types) *Dark Matter Chaff/Solar Flares *Laser indicator net generators *Pulse Mass Generators *RCG-10 Radiating Counter Measure Generators *Mark 36 SRBOC (Super Rapid Bloom Off-board Chaff) Delta *Tractor beams *Dovin Basals *DPM-6L Star Arrow smart defensive anti-ship Missile (extended range variant) *Active Mines *Listening Sensor Nets *Sub-atomic disruptor *Transporters *Transporter interceptor *AIM-129D Python-5 AM.RAM (Rolling Airframe Missile) system *SSTDS (MOSS) Electronic Counter Measure torpedo defense system Pod *Anti Torpedo Interceptors(ref. Sea Quest) *Electro-Magnetic Impulse Generator(ref. Matrix) *EM/Sonic Waveform Generator(ref. Batman) Gamma *Back-Hacking Computers *Gauss cannons *Lance Heavy Cannon *Pulse phaser cannons *Ion cannons *Anti-Proton cannons *Eagle's Talons turrets *Type M phaser array *30mm Vulcan cannon *60mm Warthog rapid-fire phaser *240mm Archer howitzer *cell Python II missiles *20mm BOFORS Mk. 178 LRLAP (Advanced Gun System) *RPG/Flare launchers *liquid-wire boosted grapples *Mark 60 Captor Advanced mobile spider-mines *GBU-329 JWCM MOAB Fuel-Air Explosive Bomb *ADCAP Kraken Block III Unmanned torpedo vehicles Omega *Janus light attack drones *Oracle heavy attack drones *Lantean drone weapons *Mk 29 ESSM (Evolved SEASPARROW surface-to-air missiles) *Barracuda-T Creep AZP (Advanced Zero Point) Assault Concussion Missiles *OPM-6II Strategic Star Arrow offensive MIKV *SAPM-6 Hellfire Strike Arrow surface attack variant *BGM/DA-109 Meteor Tactical Tomahawk Block IV cruise Missiles *RGU/IM-189 ESSM Harpoon VL-2MROC Block III Missiles *Quantum Torpedoes *Transphasic Torpedoes *Tri-cobalt torpedoes *Nova Bombs Legacy-class Drives FTL Drive The Legacy-class utilizes a special drive system which has been converted to focus Omega molecules through the Navigational Deflector Array at a Sub-Quantum level similar to how Quantum Slipstream works. Again, like the special drive system, this causes a massive shift or "fold" in the local space-time continuum and opens a rift into a more compressed form of subspace existing in a dimensional plane just beneath subspace. Within this sub-subspace all movement passes through all points near-simultaneously. To the pilot, it appears as if the ship is traveling through a web. This web is actually the visual representation of all connections between this sub-subspace and normal subspace. While traveling through the web, many times the correct path splits into several sections. Before choosing a path, both paths have the capacity to be correct and incorrect. Only after choosing a path does one become correct and the other incorrect. Due to this system, traditional navigational systems become obsolete and newer, more advanced versions had to be developed. In relativistic terms, this new drive system is 10^999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Tera Light Years/Ferro Second faster than any other known or projected Faster Than Light drive system. Impulse Drive The Legacy-class utilizes a impulse drive system which works by intaking chunks of subspace, detonating them, and directing the blast through a series of large afterburners and small RCS ports. Because of the sheer force of this drive, an Ultra-Heavy Inertial Dampener system was installed to minimize the effect on the crew. This drive system can be temporarily boosted by inserting raw energy from the ship's core into the drive system. Of course, all maneuvering takes place within a temporal warp field so it appears to teleport and move instantly. In special circumstances where greater maneuverability is required and damage to local space will not be noticed, the Legacy-class can detonate the subspace outside the ship's hull at close proximity while relying on its armor to protect it. Type-M Type-M Phaser used by the Legacy is slightly different from the one aboard the . This version is a single module weapon easily affixed to a hull and can be used through ablative hull armor. This version forms an unstable wormhole between the emitter and the target ship and then causes the target to destabilize at the sub-atomic level. Against shields, this causes a destructive harmonic resonance to build within the shield generator. If the target ship is not specially equipped with keryon deflector arrays, this Type-M causes the side effect of neutralizing all onboard electronics, similar to an overpowered ion cannon while a completely separate particle emitted by the wormhole destabilizing causes all organic lifeforms to fall unconscious for about an hour. Voyages During the Lost Ages, the Legacy-class fleets were led by the to conquer the Borg. During the final battle, the Enterprise-W was assimilated and the first Legacy-class activated took command of the combined fleets under the temporarily revived Michael Atreides. While the remaining Borg were assimilating the new technology to turn the battle, Vessel 0001 ordered all remote-piloted ships to make kamikaze runs on the Borgs Oracle of Unification, a hub for all Central Plexus. Combined with a latent neuro-pathogen released earlier in the season, all remaining Borg promptly disassembled themselves and deactivated. Final analysis of Borg parts indicated that the Legacy class in command had been, momentarily, identified as Vessel 0001 - or the top priority assimilation target. Decks External Links Category:Starship classes